hijoteefandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Adventure Finale
5:32 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Last time on Total Drama Mini Adventure' * ' : We raced a lot!' * ' : And in the end, Mike was eliminated' 5:33 Prince2005 (Scott) I'm still alive and emortal biatch 5:33 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Yuck! Anyway...' * ' : What will happen in this finale? Find out here on' * ' : TOTAL' * ' : DRAMA' * ' : MINI' * ' : ADVENTURE' 5:36 Cody 2015 You wish this was the RR :P TALK GUYS 5:33 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) I suck donkey balls 5:33 Cody 2015 LOL 5:33 Amylover123 (Bianca) I AM HEAD BITCH (Bianca) *kisses Chef* 5:33 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) and Godplayed alot 5:33 Cody 2015 * ' Hey! Back off Bianca' 5:33 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) He died too 5:34 Prince2005 (Scott) hey didn't I kill you chris 5:34 MintSkittlePenguin * ' No' 5:34 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) he can't die 5:35 Prince2005 (Scott) reality is being erased that the challahge fix it 5:35 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) scott don't break the 4th wall 5:35 Prince2005 (Scott) already did 5:34 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Hey shut up before I kill you' 5:34 Prince2005 (Scott) yes I did 5:34 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) by u scott 5:34 Prince2005 (Scott) breaks fourth wall and erases all the total drama wroters 5:36 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Hello final 3' 5:36 Amylover123 (Bianca) BIANCA WILL WIN (Bianca) I AM TOP BITCH 5:36 Prince2005 (Scott) I broke the fourth wall and killed our creators so now reality is being erased fix it that our challenge 5:36 Amylover123 (Bianca) TOP BITCH ALWAYS WINS (Bianca) BIANCA SMASH (Bianca) BIANCA IS A VICTOR (Bianca) ME WILL WIN 5:37 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Today is the finale! How do you feel being this far' 5:37 Amylover123 (Bianca) ALL YOU FAT BITCHES BURN IN HELL 5:37 Cody 2015 (glenn) Bad 5:37 Amylover123 (Bianca) I knew I'd make the final (Bianca) It's really no surprise 5:37 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Well today you will feel worse' 5:37 Prince2005 (Scott) unless you don't fix reality where all dead and I erased your god like powers from the scripted so only I have them Jasminefan114 has left the chat. 5:38 Cody 2015 (glenn) Worse? 5:38 Prince2005 (Scott) I'm the only one who knows how to fix this 5:38 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Because today you will have to suffer the most brutal challenge in all Total Drama history.' Jasminefan114 has joined the chat. 5:38 Cody 2015 (glenn) Brutal? 5:38 Prince2005 (Scott) fixing reality 5:38 Cody 2015 Okay you can have him Jas 5:38 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Yes!' 5:38 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) i kill little girls 5:39 Prince2005 (scott) and I'm the only one who knows how so you better suck up to me so if can tell you before you die 5:39 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Okay it is now time to get on with the final challenge' 5:39 Prince2005 (scott) I'm the only one who knows how to fix the break and you don't have god powers anymore only I do I changed the scripted 5:40 Cody 2015 (bianca) BRINNG IT ON!!! 5:40 Amylover123 (Bianca) hey 5:40 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) k hoe 5:40 Cody 2015 you were quiet 5:40 Amylover123 (Bianca) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BITCH 5:40 Prince2005 (Scott) so suck up to me and do anything I said before you die 5:40 Amylover123 (Bianca) DON'T EVER CROSS ME CODY!!!!!!!!!! 5:40 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Today you will have to find a man with 10 diamonds. But it is not that easy' 5:40 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) Scott you a faggot 5:41 Amylover123 (Bianca) *finds man with 10 diamonds* 5:41 MintSkittlePenguin * ' : Then you will have to find a volcano and drown him in it' 5:41 Amylover123 woops 5:41 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) *kills man with 10 dimaons* 5:41 Prince2005 (Scott) Chris your not the host anymore I am k changed the scripted with my fourth wall breaking powers 5:41 MintSkittlePenguin * ' But! You will have to return the diamonds to me' 5:42 Cody 2015 (gwen) Hey guys! (gwen) I need a new boyfriend! 5:42 Prince2005 (Scott) Bring the diamonds to me (scoot) be mine 5:42 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) ew an ugly hoe 5:42 Cody 2015 (gwen) Who waants to get with me? 5:42 Prince2005 (Scott) be mine 5:42 Cody 2015 (gwen) sure (gwen) *kisses Scott* 5:42 Prince2005 (Scott) I'm the most powerful one 5:42 Cody 2015 (gwen) You like that? 5:42 MintSkittlePenguin * ' And if they are a single bt damaged! You will have to do it again!' 5:42 Cody 2015 (gwen) You like my goth kisses? 5:42 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) gwen go die with your desperate self 5:42 Prince2005 (Scott) kisses gwen 5:43 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Ready?' 5:43 Cody 2015 (gwen) Ugh! *rolls eyes* Fine 5:43 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Set?' 5:43 Cody 2015 (gwen) *dies* 5:43 Prince2005 (Scott) kill genie 5:43 MintSkittlePenguin * ' GO!!!' 5:43 Amylover123 (Bianca) *finds man with 10 diamonds and finds a volcano and proceeds to drown him in it. She drowns him. gives Diamond's to Chris. they are all undamaged* 5:43 Prince2005 (Scott) brings Gwen back to life 5:43 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) the fuck? 5:43 Cody 2015 Who's the god player now, Amy? :P 5:43 Amylover123 Me :) 5:43 Prince2005 (Scott) kills briana 5:43 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Bianca it looks like this diamond has a chip' * ' Go find another man!' 5:44 Prince2005 (scoot) you can't come back to life cus I have your powers 5:44 Amylover123 (Bianca) *grabs 10 more from the man drowns him in a volcano then brings the undamaged diamonds back to Chris* 5:44 Prince2005 anyone I kill can't come back to life I have there powers 5:44 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Thanks Bianca' 5:44 Amylover123 (Bianca) Do I win? 5:44 Prince2005 (Scott) kills briana 5:44 Cody 2015 * ' Yes' 5:44 MintSkittlePenguin * ' No' 5:44 Cody 2015 * ' You win the first round' 5:44 Amylover123 (Bianca) What, first round!?!?! 5:44 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) Come on 5:45 MintSkittlePenguin * ' You just get a HUGE advantage' 5:45 Prince2005 (Scott) I killed you bitch 5:45 Amylover123 Prince it isn't funny you can't kill people 5:45 Prince2005 uh find 5:45 Amylover123 that is too far 5:45 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Glenn! Scott! You are in risk!' 5:45 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) scott u can't kill anyone 5:45 Amylover123 let's just say Bianca can regenerate 5:45 Prince2005 (Scott) but I have God powers 5:45 Jasminefan114 im ruining Glenn 5:46 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Last one to do the challenge will be eliminated' 5:46 Cody 2015 Glenn was already ruined Back in '14 5:46 Prince2005 um I took everyone's powers away way I broke the fourth wall and changed the scripted 5:46 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) k 5:46 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Hurry up!' 5:46 Cody 2015 (dawn) I'm the only one with powers now (dawn) *flies in and takes Chef to volcano* 5:46 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes everything goes back to chris 5:46 Cody 2015 * ' AHHH!!! *explodes*' 5:46 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Safe!' 5:46 Jasminefan114 (Glenn) i wanna die :D 5:47 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Glenn, you have been eliminated' Jasminefan114 has been kicked by Cody 2015. 5:47 Amylover123 (Bianca) Bye bye bitxh 5:47 MintSkittlePenguin * ' *hides diamonds' * ' Each of you will have to find 100 diamonds' * ' When you are done return them to me' 5:48 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes everything goes back to Chris (Scott) done 5:49 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Nope... doesn't count' * ' I didn't say the magic word!' * ' Oh and Bianca! Here's your advantage!' 5:49 Amylover123 (Bianca) *manages to find 100 diamonds and brings em back to Chris* woops what;s the advantage 5:50 MintSkittlePenguin * ' *Gives her first 50 diamonds' * ' GO!!!!' 5:50 Amylover123 (Bianca) *manages to find 50 diamonds and brings em back to Chris* 5:50 Prince2005 (Scott) finishes everything goes back to Chris done 5:50 Cody 2015 Bianca wins 5:50 Amylover123 (Bianca) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (Bianca) *grabs cash and goes to Hawaii* END OF EPISODE 5:51 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Congratulations to Bianca! ' 5:51 Prince2005 No destroys relaity (Scott) destroys reality for ever 5:51 Amylover123 (Bianca) I always knew I would win (Bianca) Scott you're a pathetic lonely loser and I am a RICH BITCH 5:51 Prince2005 (Scott) this to drama universe is destroyed 5:52 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Oh and Scott, go die in a hole' 5:52 Prince2005 (Scott) rips whole in univer killing evryone 5:52 Amylover123 (Bianca) You got told you ginger farmboy bitch 5:52 MintSkittlePenguin * ' *takes powers from Scott' 5:52 Prince2005 END OF EPISODE TO LATE 5:52 Cody 2015 * ' *comes back to live and takes Scott and puts him on the cannon of shame*' 5:52 Amylover123 (Bianca) *takes cash* Thank you everyone! 5:52 Prince2005 IMPOSSIBLE 5:52 Cody 2015 * ' Bye bye loser!' 5:53 Amylover123 (Bianca) *blows kisses* I love you all. I'll see you at my celebratory Hawaii beach party 5:53 Cody 2015 (staci) *kisses Bianca* 5:53 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Eww!' 5:53 Prince2005 (Scott) humps Bianca in back seat of car 5:53 Amylover123 (Bianca) *runs away to Hawaii with Staci* (Bianca) *but cheats with Scott* 5:53 MintSkittlePenguin * ' Bye lesbos!' 5:53 Amylover123 (Bianca) *realises she loves Staci again and goes back to her* 5:53 Cody 2015 (staci) *kisses Chris* (staci) I'm BI 5:54 Prince2005 (Scott) let's get married Bianca I'm a good guy now 5:54 Amylover123 (Bianca) STACI YOU BITCH YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT 5:54 Cody 2015 (staci) FUCK YOU Ha ha ha! 5:54 Amylover123 (Bianca) Who should I marry? Scott or Staci? 5:54 Prince2005 (scott) I love you Bianca let's have kids I'm good now 5:54 Amylover123 DUN DUN DUN 5:54 Cody 2015 END OF EPISODE 5:54 MintSkittlePenguin * ' WTF I AM STRAIGHT I AM DATING BLAINELEY!!' 5:54 Cody 2015 okay that's it EVERYONE OUT 5:54 Amylover123 Hahahahah BANTA 5:55 Cody 2015 See ya next week